


Scarlet Speedsters and Handcuffed Hearts

by Rinzler



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doesn’t explain the handcuffs.”</p><p>“I requisitioned a pair from CCPD.”</p><p>“Keep explaining, Red. We’re not there yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Speedsters and Handcuffed Hearts

If there’s one commonly-held misconception that Team Flash and the Legends have about Barry and Len’s relationship- by a large majority- it’s the assumption that they’re nemeses at worst and fuck buddies at best. The assumption that houses and homes are off limits. That they restrict themselves to hotels and alleway hook-ups. That they’re all fight and no feelings.

That they don’t love each other and never could.

Len doesn’t know how an idea like that ever got started. They might not have had the most auspicious of beginnings, but he can’t imagine confining Barry to any one part of his life emotionally or physically.

Barry’s pervasive like that- he gets under your skin and inside your head, plants hopes and dreams and makes you believe they’re things worth fighting for. Stronger men would fail to keep him out of their beds, and Len has never claimed to be that particular brand of powerful.

Therefore, to summarize; not only is Len head-over-heels for the city’s resident Scarlet Speedster, Barry got a keyring for every single one of Len’s safehouses about a week into their romantic relationship. A keyring he makes constant- if not everyday- use of.

Len looks up at the sound of a key in the lock. From where he’s standing in the living room, he watches the door to the apartment swing open and a red blur speed in.

Barry swings the door shut gently and skids to a stop right at the edge of the rug, barely a foot away from Len. He’s still fully clad in uniform. He must have just come from doing one of his many nightly patrols.

Len raises the hand that’s not holding the cold gun and makes a ‘come here’ motion. Barry complies, stepping closer and bringing his left hand up to tug at the front of Len’s parka. Cuddled close to him like this, Barry has to arch his back just a bit to fit, so that they’re as close to eye level as they can get. Len can’t resist the small smile that flits across his face as Barry lets out a happy sigh.

“For someone with the nickname Cold, you’re very warm,” Barry says. Len rolls his eyes, but his smile doesn’t fade.

“Not a nickname, Scarlet,” he drawls. “It’s my codename. A supervillain codename.”

“Right, because you’re definitely being so villainous right now,” Barry counters. Len twists his smile into a roguish smirk and drops his right hand, pressing it low against Barry’s back to pull him closer.

“That a challenge, Scarlet?” Len asks, raising the cold gun. He doesn’t point it at Barry, instead using the raised arm to press Barry against his other arm, caging him in. Barry laughs softly and slips his right arm under Len’s left, pressing it against Len’s back in a parody of the hold Len has him in.

“You think everything is a challenge,” Barry says. Len raises an eyebrow.

“Only the challenging things. Now. What is my favorite speedster doing here?” Len asks.

Barry wrinkles his nose and pouts. It’s an adorable expression all on its own, but the red of the suit makes his green eyes seem even more verdant and his lips pinker. “I’m your only speedster. And I thought you told me we’d be having dinner tonight,” Barry says.

“We are,” Len says slowly. “Even cleared my schedule for you, baby.” He glances around pointedly at the empty, and spotless, apartment.

Barry lets go of the parka and points an accusing finger at him. “Okay, one, you know that using those pet names on me is totally unfair. No more pet names. At least not for this conversation! Feel free to return to the pet names after. And, uh, two- if we’re having dinner tonight, why are you dressed in your Cold outfit?”

“Why are you dressed in the Flash suit?” Len counters, raising an eyebrow. Barry just continues to pout at him, going so far as to tug at the collar of Len’s parka. “Okay, Scarlet- it’s a new parka. Checking the fit. Now put the puppy dog eyes away.”

Barry beams brightly at him. “So you’re not about to go somewhere else and steal something valuable and priceless just because you can?”

“Don’t tempt me,” Len says, feeling his small smile return.

Barry snorts. “You wouldn’t. Besides, I don’t feel like fighting you tonight.” He glances up at Len through his eyelashes. “I’ve got something else in mind.”

Three months together and Barry can still steal the breath from his lungs with a single look. Len swallows and asks, roughly, “Like what?”

There’s a clicking noise behind his back, metal on metal, and the all-too-familiar press of a handcuff against his wrist. Len feels his jaw loosen a bit in shock. “Barry, what-”

Barry lets go of the collar of the parka and twists in Len’s grasp, grabbing the wrist holding the cold gun and stepping around Len in a circle to pin his wrists behind his back. Len lets him do it, mind still scrambling to catch up from the moment he felt that first touch of steel alloy against his skin. Then Barry steps fully around him and grips the collar of Len’s parka with both hands and starts walking them backwards. Len stumbles the three steps it takes to hit the wall, dropping the cold gun somewhere along the way. It hits the floor with a heavy clunk.

“I really like it when you wear blue,” Barry confesses, stepping closer until they’re pressed chest-to-chest once again. “I mean, I don’t even know why- colors are just colors, right? But you in blue is such a good look. All of you is a good look, being honest here, but I think blue is the best.”

“Could say the same about you in scarlet, Scarlet,” Len says, managing to get his jaw working again. “Doesn’t explain the handcuffs.”

“I requisitioned a pair from CCPD,” Barry explains with a blush. Len sighs.

“Keep explaining, Red. We’re not there yet.”

“Uh, okay- um. Remember how you said like two weeks ago you could get out of any pair of handcuffs?” Len nods. Barry takes a deep breath. “And remember how we were in the middle of that gunfight once and you said, uh-” Barry breaks into an approximation of Len’s voice. “‘I’m focused, Barry. I’ve stolen crowns from the bedrooms of kings. I am damn well know for my focus’?”

“Still stating facts, Scarlet.” Len says.

Barry takes a deep breath and looks Len directly in the eye. “I want to suck you off and then ride you while you’re in the handcuffs. I want to see if I can break your focus enough that this time, you can’t get out,” he says determinedly.

Len stares at him. For a long moment, they’re both dead silent, quiet enough that a pin dropped on Earth-2 could be heard clearly.

“Barry.”

“Oh my god, did I really just say that?” Barry backtracks. “I mean, um, I’d like to but we don’t have to. I guess. We can just forget all about what I just said. We really, really should forget about that. I don’t know what I was-”

“Barry!”

“Yes?” Barry asks, hesitant and shy.

“Dinner plans are cancelled,” Len says. Barry looks momentarily confused and hurt, so Len presses on. “Got a new schedule now. You know where the bedroom is.”

Barry’s eyes widen and he looks at Len, the beginning of a smile sneaking across his face like the first rays of the rising sun. “Really?”

“Really,” Len confirms. “Now run, Barry,” he purrs, leaning in as close as the handcuffs will let him, feeling Barry shiver as Len’s lips brush his ear. “Run.”

Let their teams make all the assumptions they want. Barry’s the best bad influence Len’s ever had. He can’t imagine loving anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the lovely merildae on tumblr. Her coldflash art gives me life.


End file.
